


Dare to be Different

by Alphinss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Percy Weasley, Depression, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Hurt Percy, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Muggle Life, Piercings, Punk Percy, Rebellion, Self-Harm, Tattoos, oblivious Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Percy has always been different from the rest of his family. He has never really found a place in the world that was his own. So when Percy finds someone that can see through the mask that he has so carefully crafted, his life will be changed forever.





	Dare to be Different

Percy looked out, the top of the astronomy tower being the perfect place to let the world melt away. The moon was high, the stars twinkling; their light piercing through the darkness of the blackened sky. Percy watched as Lupus jumped high in the sky, the wolf stretching, reaching, for something that the beast could not see. Percy wondered if he was doing the same. Aiming for a goal that he did not comprehend. Jumping. Being pulled in all directions for an aim that he would never fulfil. Percy lifted the blade in his hand. It glittered in the moonlight, just like the stars. He ran a finger along it, marvelling at the beautifully sharp blade. Percy lifted the blade and placed it on his forearm. For several seconds he simply let it run along his arm, watching as red lines appeared on the skin. It was like drawing a map. A map of all his failures, one that he wanted to permanently cement there. 

Percy let the blade sink in. He revelled in the feeling. He sliced the blade across the skin, letting it cut, the patterns dictated by nothing more than his lost mind. He lost himself ing the pain. It was all that mattered. The pain made his feelings lessen. It made his mind stop swimming with thoughts that threatened to drown him. It made him feel in control. Percy let the blade slice again before he stopped. He watched as the blood welled up from the cut, felt as the worry and pressure dripped away as the drops of blood did, making their way down his arm. Percy let the blade clatter to the floor, too intrigued by the blood welling up to the surface of his skin. He watched as the streams of blood ran along the scars of years of abuse. Letting out a sigh Percy closed his eyes, his mind being consumed by the pain. Everything else fell away. 

As the blood started to dry and clot Percy opened his eyes again. His arm was sticky with the drying blood and ached as he moved to stand. Percy pulled down the sleeve of his robe and winced as the material rubbed over the cuts, causing several of them to reopen. He picked up his school bag, swinging it onto his shoulder. His feet echoed loudly through the silent corridors as he made his way back towards the Gryffindor common room. Percy muttered the password before gently pushing open the door. Stripping off his clothes he dumped them in the hamper, ready for the house elves to wash. He ripped off the material that was stuck to his arm, not caring as the blood, yet again, began to flow down his arm. Percy then collapsed in his bed, pulling his curtains shut as he let sleep engulf him. 

The next morning, or the same morning if you bothered to think about it, which Percy didn't, Percy woke from a fitful sleep. It was around five in the morning meaning that the rest of the members of the dorm were still asleep. Percy had only had around four hours of sleep and yet he needed to get up now to avoid any awkwardness that might occur if he was to face any of his year mates in the shower. Percy let the hot water rush down his back, the heat turning his skin a deep shade of pink. After half an hour Percy dressed himself in his uniform and ran a comb through his hair. Pinning his prefect badge to his lapel Percy picked up his bag and made his way out of the dorm, hiding to the library. It wasn't as easy as most people thought to keep up such good grades.

After a good hour and a half of work Percy made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't wish to be there but he had little choice. As a prefect there was an expectation of him. One that Percy had always tried to live up to. Sitting by himself Percy pulled out a book and nibbled at a piece of toast, his mind not focusing on anything other than the thoughts of his own pitiful existence. The thoughts swirling around his head, consuming every atom of his being. He tried to stop his eyes from closing in his despair. Percy was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of loud and raucous laughing. Looking over to the entrance of the Great Hall he spotted the twins. It seemed that even at such an ungodly hour the pair were already pulling pranks and beginning to start trouble. Percy didn't want to have to deal with this. 

Percy watched as Fred shoved George. A friendly, brotherly expression of love. Percy sometimes wished that he had that with someone. Even if he disapproved of the twins behaviour it was obvious that the two cared for each other. Percy had never been close with any of his siblings; always the odd one out. Bill and Charlie had always been close, the two men smart, outgoing and with only two years between them, they got along famously. Fred and George, of course, spent all their time together. Ron and Ginny had been thrown together and although they fought a lot they were still close. Percy had been left out in the cold. He didn't have a sibling that he could rely on. He didn't have anyone that he was close enough in age to that he could really connect with them. He was alone.

* * *

Lessons for the day dragged on. Of course Percy was paying full attention to every word that was being said and yet that didn't mean he was enjoying them. He sat alone in all his lessons, taking notes on all that was being said and preforming all practical work to perfection. Dinner passed in a blur, Percy eating very little, instead attempting to loose himself on book. As the meal ended Percy retreated to his usual spot, the library. He spent hours researching for the essay that was due in just over a fortnight. It was always better to be ahead. As it neared half past nine Percy finished the essay, having proof-read it what felt like a dozen times. He rolled the parchment up and carefully placed it in his bag, ensuring that it did not get crushed by his books, by casting a simple spell on it. He then wondered back up the astronomy tower, hoping to find solace in the peaceful night’s sky.

Pulling out his sketchbook Percy flicked through the pages looking at the music that littered the pages, staves drawn haphazardly across the sheet. He hummed along to some of the tunes as he read through his work from the previous days, the notes echoing eerily around the quiet room. He let the music flow over him as he worked on creating. Percy found peace in his music, not that anyone else knew that. He was self taught, having learnt everything from the many books that lined the shelves of Hogwarts library. His family didn't have money for real music lessons or real instruments, for that matter, and so Percy had to resort to less conventional methods. Percy lost himself in the notes, each one unique and yet uniform. Each sound was beautiful in its own right but together they were glorious. 

Percy made his way down the stairs as it neared eleven, his books clutched in his arms. Percy was lost in his own world as he followed the corridors back towards the Gryffindor common room. He found himself crashing back to reality as his body connected with what felt like a solid brick wall. His legs gave way and he stumbled back, crashing to the floor. His books scattered to the floor, papers flying from the pages. Percy looked up, dazed to see a figure before him. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Percy managed to mumble out as he scrambled to pick up his belongings. He was not expecting a rumbling voice to come from the figure before him. 

“It’s not a problem. I should have been paying more attention myself.” The young man knelt down next to Percy, helping to gather up the papers that still littered the floor. The papers were shoved into Percy’s hands as he stood up and he got his first look of the young man before him. 

The man that stood before him was tall, he was a head taller than Percy’s five foot nine at around six feet tall. Percy’s eyes flickered to the other’s face. His hair sat in bouncy, dirty blonde curls atop his head. His pink lips were pulled around white lips in a pleasant grin. His eyes were a smokey grey that radiated humour. Percy’s eyes then flickered to the numerous piercings that adorned the young man’s face. A silver ring was decorating his left nostril, glittering in the darkened corridor. Two matching silver rings adorned each lobe. The man’s left helix had a cuff surrounding it. A silver feather, delicately engraved wrapped around the ear. A green gem was embedded in the silver. Only then did Percy notice the colour of the robes on the person before him. Green and silver, perfectly matching the cuff in his ear reflected back at him. 

“Let me walk you back to your common room” the taller man purred out. “You seem a little shaken.” Percy was given no opportunity to protest as the blonde grabbed Percy’s elbow and led him down the corridor. “The name’s Jackson by the way, Jackson Rose, but most people call me Jax.” A wide grin spread his face as he spoke. “What about you?” Percy blinked before replying. He seemed unable to get his mouth to work properly as he stammered out a few broken words. 

“Um..well…I’m…” Percy bumbled as he attempted to get the words to come out. He had not been ready for social situations at such a late hour. “I’m…Percy Weasley.” he finally managed to get out. The words feeling like stones being chewed, breaking his teeth as they came out. 

“Well Perce, it’s a pleasure.” Jax said with a grin. A small nod of his head, accompanying his words. Percy said nothing, keeping his eyes down, away from the young man. He didn't know what the Slytherin wanted from him. Slytherins always wanted something. Percy didn't want to be in such a situation. It all seemed far too complicated. “So what are you doing out so late Mr Weasley?” Jax purred, his voice teasing but still sounding friendly. 

“Well I…I was just doing homework.” Percy lied, although he didn't sound convincing to anyone, let alone himself. 

“So far away from the library?” Jax smiled. His voice was not accusatory. He seemed to simply find humour in Percy’s social stumbling. 

“I…I was in the astronomy tower.” Percy almost whispered. He didn't know why he was telling the other boy this. He had no reason to tell him anything and yet his mouth had simply run away with him. He could have simply walked away. Entered the Gryffindor common room and not looked back. Why had he let the boy know of his private space?

“Oh right. It’s nice up there. Really quite when you just need to get away for a bit.” Percy let his head nod in agreement at Jax’s words. 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Percy affirmed. He felt a slight blush light up his cheeks as he glanced up at the young man to see him smiling widely down at him. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you around Perce.” Jax said with a wave as he made his way away from the Gryffindor entrance. It didn't occur to Percy until later to ask how he had know where the entrance was.

* * *

Over the next few months Percy seemed to see Jax more and more around the school: in the corridors, in the library, in the Great Hall. However Percy never saw the other man in lessons. He was still attempting find out what year the blonde was in. In the library and the corridors the young man was always alone and in the Great Halls he seemed to talk to everyone ranging from first year to seventh year. Whenever Percy found his eyes wondering over to the Slytherin table the boy would be with a different group. If Jax ever saw Percy looking he would throw him a smile or a wave. However, an evening three months after their meeting, Percy as sitting in the Hall and he did not even spare the blonde a glance. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

The day had not been a good one. Percy’s emotions were overwhelming him and he wanted nothing more than to retreat to the astronomy tower, his knife in hand. Percy had got an essay back and had not done as well as he had expected, getting an EE instead of the O that he always aimed for. Even though the essay counted for nothing the look of disappointment on Professor McGonagall’s face had said it all. Percy had also had a run in with the twins. He had caught them pulling a prank and had halted them before anyone had got hurt. The pair had then decided to severely insult Percy for ruining their plans. It had made Percy feel less than two feet tall. His own brothers hated him. Percy felt like he couldn't do anything right.

Percy pushed the food around his plate, not feeling motivated enough to eat anything. He sat alone at the end of the table. Percy didn't really have many friends. He was amicable with a several of the Ravenclaws and could have a civil conversation with many of his house mates but none of them would ever choose his company. Percy was alone. He had spent a lot of time with Charlie when the man had still been in school. Percy had been the cute younger brother that the rest of Charlie’s friends didn't mind hanging about with. However after Charlie had left it had struck Percy just how alone he truly was. He had no friends of his own. 

As the meal ended Percy hurried out of the Great Hall, his need to cut overwhelming him. His feet pattered up the stairs. He was focused so much on fingering the knife in his pocket that he failed to notice the almost silent feet that followed behind him. Percy collapsed into the alcove, the darker corner helping to clear his mind. He whipped the blade from his pocket, flipping the blade open. He looked at his own haggard appearance reflected in the blade. He looked away. Percy was not in a patient mood today. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and placed the blade on his pale skin. He let out a ragged breath and watched as the blade sank deep into his skin.

Percy started to drag the blade along the skin, letting out a breath of relief at the feeling. However before he could move more than a few centimetres he felt a hand grab his wrist. The hard grip jolted him, his breath catching in his chest as his eyes shot up. Percy’s watery blue eyes met harsh and angry grey and his hand went limp in the grip, his whole body soon following. The knife clattered to the floor, blood still covering the blade. As Percy’s body sagged to the floor he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, pulling him up and repositioning him. His head was moved to rest on a hard chest, his body between the two legs. He heard a hand rummaging through a bag before it returned, pulling a small bright red bag with it. Pulling open a zip hands removed several things before placing the bag on the floor. After several more seconds of shuffling which Percy ignored, still in a daze, the ginger felt a cold damp cloth like item run over the cut he had just made. Percy hissed as the material caused the wound to sting.

“Shhhh.” Jax’s voice soothed, running a hand through Percy’s hair. “It’s just an antiseptic wipe, it’ll make sure the wound stays clean.” Jax said gently. Percy let the other boy run the wipe along his arm several times before it was removed. Percy then heard rustling and felt something sticky being placed over the cut on his arm. Jax obviously detected the others confusion as he said “It’s a plaster Perce. It’ll stop the blood from getting on your shirt and it’ll help it heal.” Percy let the words run over him, his brain still foggy and confused. He let his fingers run over the so called plaster, feeling the small bumps under his fingertips. He let the hand running through his hair sooth him, his eyes flickering shut at the repetitive motion. Before he knew it he was asleep. The fact that he had not slept for more than ten hours in the past three days had finally caught up with him. 

Percy woke up hours later, disorientated and in an unfamiliar place. His eyes flickered open to see green and silver surrounding him, light managing to shine through the curtains that were closed around the bed. He didn't know where he was. He sat up, his head fuzzy with sleep as he did so. He was dressed in a large, blue and grey checked button up pyjama top and a matching oversized pair of pyjama bottoms. As Percy looked down at the clothes his heart started to pound. Whoever would have undressed him would have seen his scars. That was not good. It was really not good.

Then it all came crashing back to him, like a tsunami blasting onto the shore. He ripped up his sleeve and saw the plaster that was still stuck to his arm. On further inspection the plaster had rainbow backing with white bubble writing on it saying ‘Ouch!’ in block letters. Even with the panic that was threatening to consume him, Percy couldn't help but let out a small smile at the image before him. 

After several minutes of doing nothing more than mulling over the situation and having a bombardment of panicked thoughts pass through his head Percy decided that he had to open the curtain and face whatever it was that he met on the other side. Whatever was about to happen he could not change even if it may change his life forever. Screwing up his courage Percy pulled the curtain back, revealing a near empty room. He stood from the bed, having to hold the pyjama bottoms up by the waist to prevent them falling down. He looked around for his clothes and saw a Gryffindor tie atop a pile of clothing that sat on the desk. Picking it up Percy scurried to the bathroom, or what he assumed was the bathroom and quickly dressed himself. As he came back out he heard a voice purr out a few words. 

“You’re looking for Jackson right?” the voice hummed. Percy whipped his head around to see who was talking. At the other side of the room a smug looking boy sat. Percy recognised him almost instantly as Lucian Bole. He was a beater for the Slytherin team and Percy had heard the twins complain about the older boy many a time. However Percy’s eyes narrowed as he realised something. Bole was in fifth year. He was in a fifth year dormitory. Did that mean that Jax was in fifth year? Was that the reason why Percy had not seen the boy in class? He had been too busy looking for him in his own classes or in seventh year classes. How was it possible that such a mature acting man was younger than Percy himself? Percy was snapped out of his thoughts as Bole spoke again. 

“Well, if you are then you’ll have to go downstairs. He’s in the common room right now.” With that Bole went back to his work, ignoring Percy’s existence. Percy felt panic rise in his chest, his heart thrumming, the blood rushing through his ears. It seemed that he was in the heart of the snake den and the only way out was to slither his way past them all. Percy steadied his breath, attempting to regulate the panic that was about to overwhelm him. He let out a shuddering breath before he grabbed his bag of the desk. He kept his head down and made his way down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with anyone that he passed on the way. 

As Percy reached the entrance to the common room his eyes flickered up. The room was filled with about thirty snakes and Percy felt self-conscious wearing his red and gold tie. Especially when the rest of the room were dressed in casual clothing. Percy’s eyes rapidly managed to pick out the blonde that he was looking for. He was dressed in well fitting skinny black jeans, fashionably placed rips marring the material. A black and white hoodie decorated the young man’s top half, coming down to his thighs. Intricate pattens swirled across the fabric. The look was topped off by a pair of bright purple high tops, a white strip running down their length.

As if feeling the eyes on him Jax turned around, his eyes meeting Percy’s. Jax gave a bright smile to Percy and waved him over. Percy, unsure what to do made his way over to the younger man on the other side of the room. As he walked he felt as though all thirty sets of eyes were on him. He sped up, wishing he could just sink into the floor. As he reached Jax the taller man threw his arm over Percy’s shoulders. 

“Morning Perce” he said with a wide smile. Percy was confused. The young man was being friendly. He wasn't treating Percy like he was a freak. How? He had seen Percy cut. He had seen him at his weakest, seen him do something abnormal. How could he treat him as anything more than an abomination? “Guys, this is Percy.” Jax said to the group of people that were gathered around him. A few mumbled hellos were given in response to Jax’s introduction as the fifth year ruffled the red hair affectionately, which only confused Percy further.

“Anyways,” Jax continued. “Perce and I have got plans today so I’ll see you guys later.” With that Jax grabbed Percy’s hand and dragged him from the Slytherin common room. “So Percy” Jax said gently. It was the first time Jax had ever used Percy’s full name and it caused a jolt of fear to spread through him. “We need to talk, but do you wanna get changed first?” Percy gave a small nod, unable to do anything else. He walked in a daze as Jax led him back to his common room, his hand still clasped in the blonde’s. 

“You want me to come up with you?” Jax questioned as they reached the Gryffindor entrance. Percy could do nothing more than stare. His thought were too muddled for him to do anything more than feel the heat from another’s hand penetrating his skin. Jax pulled Percy to the side, the hand sliding out of his to grasp his shoulders, as another person passed. Jax stuck his foot out to catch the door as the first year passed by after muttering the password. He led Percy into the common room, no-one sparing them a second glance. 

“Go up to your room Perce. I’ll wait here for you” he said gently. At the sound of the nickname once agin on Jax’s lips Percy seemed to snap out of the panic that had consumed his mind. He managed to get out a strangled okay before he trudged his way up the stairs. In the empty dorm room Percy rapidly stripped, quickly swapping into a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled on a pair of grey slim jeans, followed by a fresh white shirt. He tugged on a blue sweatshirt. The material was worn and the sleeves were ragged but it fit him well. At least compared to the rest of his worn, third hand clothes. He quickly pulled on a pair of battered black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror, self-consciously tugging at his hair and adjusting his glasses. He felt nervous to see Jax again and he didn't understand why.

He made his way down the stairs, nonetheless. He wanted to see Jax, he simply felt apprehensive. He wasn't sure what he would do if the boy told the whole school about his cutting; but it was more than that. Percy didn't want Jax to hate him. Jax was the closet thing that he had to a friend, he didn't want to loose that. Jax was sitting on one of the armchairs, fiddling with the strings of his hood. He had pushed up his sleeves revealing the edges of a tattoo peaking out from underneath the rest of the material. Percy was unable to tell what it was.

“Shall we go?” Percy managed to stutter out. Jax looked up and gave the older boy a smile. He was so cute. Percy’s hands were fumbling with the edge of his jumper, tugging at it. Jax couldn't take his eyes off it. The light blush that dusted the pale cheeks was adorable. Jax stood up, again taking Percy’s hand in his as he dragged him toward the astronomy tower. 

The next three hours were spent talking, not about self-harm and not about school work. It was time spent talking of likes and dislikes, favourite hobbies, wishes for the future, pets. Percy felt himself relax with every passing second, finding it easy to talk to Jax They only stopped when Percy’s stomach let out a growl, begging the pair for attention. After the murmered apology form the ginger Percy led Jax to the kitchen, wanting to avoid the Great Hall. The pair snacked, exploring each other’s food tastes and preferences. After the meal Jax dragged Percy outside, insisting that it was too nice a day to spend it all inside. The two snuck away from the rest of the people enjoying the day finding a spot close enough to the forbidden forest that they would not be disturbed. 

They talked until the sun went down and the stars came out. Jax pulled some food from his bag that he must have nabbed from the kitchen and shared it with Percy. They talked. They talked until it felt like nothing was more natural in the world than each other’s company. As Percy let out a shiver Jax draped his arm over the ginger muttering about shared body heat. Percy felt his cheeks flush at that. They talked. Their heads getting closer, their breath mingling as the words came out. 

“I’m here for you Perce.” the young man whispered out, his voice gentle and calm. Percy was reminded of the surface of a lake. It was soothing, calming, beautiful. “When you need me I’m here” their heads came closer. Percy could feel Jax’s breath on his cheek. “I’m always here.” Their lips met. Warm and soft. Gentle. As soothing as the rest of the day had been. They parted, their breaths coming slightly faster than before. Jax gave a smile. It was reassuring. It made a bubble of excitement swell inside Percy and for the first time in a long time he grinned back. He grinned and he meant it.

“Was that alright?” Jax asked, his nervousness showing though the confidence that he usually paraded for all the world to see. Percy didn't respond with words. Instead he let his lips meet Jax’s again, taking his second kiss for himself. 

“It was perfect” he whispered as he separated from the other and he meant it. He let his head fall onto Jax’s shoulder. This was what he had always been looking for. He felt wanted. 

* * *

Percy lay with his head on his boyfriends chest, both their breaths coming in fast pants. He let his hand trail along the pattens that were stained into Jax’s skin. The tattoo was beautiful. The red stood out harshly against the pale skin. Swallows soared across the man’s pectoral, their wings outstretched in a search for freedom. Their flight was backed by blood red poppies, their leaves and stems twisting this way and that. It was a work of art, a memorial. Jackson’s brother had been killed when he was only seventeen. Jax had only been eight. Edmund had been in the British army. Edmund had been shot. Edmund had not made it.

Percy’s fingers worked along the rifle, worshiping each and ever mark on the skin. They were marks not very different from his own. It was pain. It was pain with a physical form. It was a way to remember, a way to show what you felt. Percy knew that he wasn't all that strange. He just did things a little differently and that wasn't too bad. It was just different.

“I love you” the words slipped out without his consent. Percy’s head shot up. He was ready to bolt. Jax only smiled. His smile was bright. It was glorious. 

“I love you too.” Jax whispered back. He pulled Percy into his arms, kisses littering his face. Percy smiled. He didn't think that he'd ever been happier.

* * *

“Have you seen Percy mum?” Charlie asked. He and Bill were home for a few days over summer and had been looking forward to seeing all their siblings after such a long time apart.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you sweetie.” Mollie said with a self deprecating smile. “He’s out with a friend. He said he’d be back for dinner.” Charlie raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that his brother had friends. He loved his brother but that didn't change the fact that the boy was strange. He had never really seemed to click with anyone before. He was always too interested in his studies, too interested in his grades. Charlie supposed he was happy for Percy. At least he had someone that he could rely on. Charlie found himself wondering who it was.

Percy returned at around six, walking through the door with a skip in his step. He had a plastic bag in one hand, the bag was sturdy enough for the heavy load that he was carrying. On his back was a large oddly shaped case; thin at the top and thick at the bottom. Percy failed to notice his family staring at him as he smiled to himself. 

“What you got there Percy?” Fred questioned, making his way toward his older brother. Percy looked up, the smile dropping away as he did so. 

“Oh…” he said, shocked to see the family all staring at him. “Well, it’s an early birthday present.” The smile he had lost returned. His lips curling slightly as he answered. It was however a shadow of the former grin that had lit up his face. 

“Oh show us, show us!” Ginny squealed enthusiastically. A present was a present no matter who it was to and the thought of any sort of present exited the girl. Percy scratched his head, his face flushing a light pink. This was far more attention than his family had given him all summer and it was a little overwhelming.

“Yes, dear, why don't you show us what you got?” Molly said with a cheery voice and a large smile. 

“Ummm…Okay then” Percy mumbled, shrugging the bag off his back. He sat down in a chair, setting the case down on his lap as he did so. He tugged at the zips, revealing the guitar that sat inside. Black lined the edges of the wood, gradually fading into a lighter brown at the centre. Percy let his fingers run gently along the strings, each note causing a spark of joy to run through Percy. Percy didn't take the guitar out of the case though. On the back was engraved ‘PW+JR’. It was cheesy, Percy knew that, but every time he saw it he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. He didn't want his family seeing such a private thing, they were sure to ask questions that Percy didn't want to answer. 

“Oh fabulous Percy, a muggle made instrument. I’m sure you’ll let me have a look…”

“NO!” Percy shouted, interrupting his father before he had a chance to finish. He quickly zipped up the case, running up the stairs with guitar and bag in hand. He didn't want his dad touching his guitar. It was his, only his. Jax had got it for him and no one else had a right to it but him. The rest of the family watched him go, shock marring their features. They had never seen Percy act in such a way.

“What the hell was that?” Bill questioned. His eyes were wide. The question wasn't directed at anyone, it was just a statement of disbelief. It was a testament to their mother’s shock that she did not chastise Bill for his language. Percy had never been the type to flip out like that. He had always been quite and well mannered. Never one to raise his voice, even as a small child. His voice had always been gentle, his words well thought out before he spoke them. Why was he so different? What had caused this change in their brother?

“I’m going to go and talk to him.” Charlie muttered out in a quite voice. “See if he’s alright.” Charlie made his way up the stairs to his brother’s room. He pushed the door open, the hinges squeaking as he did so. “Percy” Charlie said quietly. There was no reply. He looked into the room to see his brother lying on his bed. The contents of the bag he had brought back with him was strewn on the floor, papers spread about, as well as several boxes. Charlie walked closer to Percy. The young man was lying on his back, his eyes closed. He seemed to be in his own world. He had a pair of headphones over his ears, the music being audible to Charlie’s own. 

As Percy raised his arm above his head, putting it across his eyes, his shirt rode up. Charlie’s breath caught in his chest as he saw the skin that was revealed. A small tattoo marred the skin. It ran from Percy’s right hip and about halfway toward his belly button. A stave ran across the skin, a treble clef was situated at the far left, right by the boy’s hip bone. It was quickly followed by a six eight time signature. Percy had always been fond of the particular fond of the irregularity of that particular time signature. It dared to be different. The rest of the stave was filled with splashes of colour. Blue ran into green which ran into which ran into purple and finally ended in a vibrant pink. Beneath the colour were words, black and bold. They read ‘I am enough’. Charlie tiptoed out of the room, leaving Percy to his music. 

He retreated to his own room, sitting down on his bed. Questions flitted through his head. How had his younger brother changed so much without any of then noticing? He didn't understand how everything he knew about Percy suddenly seemed turned on its head. It was as though he no longer knew the young man at all. This new Percy was loud and defended himself. He seemed to love music; the guitar, the headphones. He had a friend, a real friend. One that seemed to buy him birthday presents and he could spend the day with. Percy had changed.

* * *

Two days later was Percy’s birthday. The family were all there, ready to wish him a happy seventeenth. They were al still a little shaken by the change that they had seen in Percy. Now that they had noticed that he was different it seemed as though they were finally seeing how much he had really changed. They noticed every little thing. His head was no longer constantly in a book, instead it was as though his headphones were permanently glued to his ears. The bright green monstrosities were either over his ears or around his neck on a near permanent basis. The wire leading to an unseen cassette player that bulged out of whatever pockets Percy had on his person that day. He also seemed to smile more. As the music blared a fond smile would light up his face, his lips curling without his consent. He was less bossy, less known it all. In fact he seemed to barely talk at all. However Percy no longer seemed to take insults lying down. He may have stopped his superior attitude but that didn't mean that the twins were any less mean to their brother. However when the pair called him a bookworm or a snob he would no longer ignore them. Instead he would snap back telling them it was better than failing exams or that he would prefer that to being as stupid as they were. It was a little disorientating to so rapidly see all these changes.

Percy wondered down the stairs at around ten o’clock. He wore an oversized, long sleeve grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. Rubbing his eyes he sat down at the table, grabbing the coffee pot and a mug. He poured himself a mug, adding a sugar before sipping at the black liquid. Another difference, Charlie noted. Percy had never drunk coffee before. After several gulps Percy lifted his head up and looked at his family with bleary eyes. 

“Morning” he mumbled out. Molly gave her son a dazzling smile.

“Morning sweetie, Happy Birthday!” Percy gave a weak smile in return. “Your presents are at the end of the table honey. I’ll make you some breakfast and then we can open them.” Percy’s eyes flickered to see a small pile of presents. Molly wondered back to the kitchen chattering through the open door to the rest of the family. Arthur respond happily to his wife; the rest of the family occasionally making comments or telling stories. Percy only sipped at his coffee. Twenty minutes later a meal of bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and toast was served before the group. The family inhaled it, the meal being consumed in less than ten minutes. 

“Thanks mum.” Percy smiled slightly, his voice sincere and yet slightly somber as he finished the lightly buttered piece of toast on his plate. “It was delicious.” 

“You’re very welcome Percy.” Molly grinned. It was good to hear her boy speak again. “Now, why don't you open those presents.” Percy gave a nod before making his way to the end of the table. He sat down in front of the pile and began to rip the wrapping from the gifts. Books, a new set of quills, socks, shirts, sweets and a hand knitted dark blue scarf. That left only one gift at the table, a card attached to it with sellotape. There was only one person who it could be from. As Percy ripped open the envelope he saw the pretty card before him. It was covered in musical notes, the tune for Happy Birthday on the page. Written over the notes in bright, rainbow writing were the words Happy Birthday. Percy opened the card reading the message inside. He smiled, then he laughed as he read through the message.

‘Perce 

Happy seventeenth. I’ll catch up with you soon enough you know ;) . I hope you have an amazing day, in fact I know you will because you are so amazing. Don't let those brothers of yours get you down, they're only jealous of your fabulousness. Now that you're officially an adult, well in the wizarding world at least, I thought I could get you a truly adult gift (don’t worry it’s not what you’re thinking). You just have to promise me that you wont celebrate without me. I can’t wait to see you again. Your final year at Hogwarts. I don't know what I’ll do when you graduate. I love you Perce and I want you to remember that you are always enough. 

Love Jax xxx’ 

A small picture of a birthday cake was drawn in the bottom right hand corner. The drawing was crude and childlike, with three candles, but Percy wouldn't have it any other way. Percy set down the card, the grin spreading further on his face. He ripped open the brown paper on the present, revealing the bottle of Rum. A very expensive looking bottle of rum. Percy laughed. Jax had always threatened to get him drunk. It seemed that he had decided to let Percy do it in style. 

Percy did feel a little twinge at guilt at having the young man spend so much money on him, but he pushed it down. The rum must have cost at least fifty, the guitar costing several hundred and the new tattoo on his pec costing at least one hundred and fifty and that was only a guesstimate. Again Percy pushed the thoughts away. Jax was rich and insisted that he buy Percy these things. His father was an investment banker and his mother was a private surgeon. They were barely in the house and yet they were raking in millions a year. Percy had seen Jax’s house. He could attest to the fact that they didn't need anymore money. After Jax had made it clear to Percy that he would spend as much money as he wanted to on him, Percy had given up complaining. 

Percy, lost in his thoughts failed to notice as George slid the card towards himself and opened it. He did, however, notice as the boy began to read the note aloud in a singsong voice. His face paled as he lunged towards the younger boy. However George dogged out of the way, his voice only increasing in volume. He stood on the table while Fred grabbed at Percy, holding his arms by his side. Percy struggled. The rest of the room went silent as the letter continued. Even George stumbled over his words as he read ‘I love’, his eyes widening. His voice wavered slightly as he finished. Silence reigned. Percy shot up, taking advantage of his brother’s loosening grip. He grabbed the card out of George’s hand, clutching it to his chest.

“What the fuck George!” Percy shouted. His voice filled with anger. “You just have to ruin everything don’t you?” The question was a rhetorical one. “I hate you! I hate all of you!” With that Percy grabbed the bottle of rum and ran up the stairs, tears streaming down his face. 

Percy did not talk to anyone in the family. He left for Hogwarts, his trunk in his hand, without a word to anyone. Even after George had apologised and Molly had tried to have a serious talk with Percy he had said nothing. Eleven days had passed with silence. As Percy got on the train he didn't even look back towards his family. He didn't want to look at them. He was too angry, too embarrassed. He didn't know how they would react to Jax, but Jax was his life. He couldn't live without him.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Percy had not been home since September. He had been spending the first week of the holidays with Jax. The house had been empty, both parents on different sides of the globe. They had spent their days together, exploring London as well as each other. Jax had also splashed out and taken Percy to Paris for a long weekend, allowing Percy to practice his French and see the sights that he had always longed to see. It was the first time that Percy had even left the United Kingdom and he had loved every second of it. Percy had gone to a small tattoo parlour and had got his fifth tattoo, a small Eiffel tower on his ankle. It may have been ridiculous and cliche but Percy loved it. Even though it was small and the pain was minuscule Jax had held his hand through the entire process, gently running his thumb along the freckled skin.

Percy, after discussing it at length with Jax, had decided that he needed to tell his family. Percy walked up to the door, Jax closely behind him. He rapped his knuckles on the door, waiting for an answer. Arthur opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw his son standing before him. 

“Percy” he breathed out. He hadn't talked to his son in months. The boy had refused to reply to any of the letters that he had sent him. Arthur lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his son. “Percy, It’s so great to see you” he muttered into the boy’s shoulders. “Come in son, come in.” He ushered his son into the house, barely sparing Jax a glance. Percy followed his father into the living room. The rest of the family were sitting before the fire, chatting. As Molly saw her son walk in she shot up and for the second time that day Percy was pulled into a violent hug. 

“Percy, it’s so good to see you.” She said with a smile. “Come on Percy, you and your friend should sit down. I’ll go make you some tea.” 

“No” Percy stopped her. “I need to talk to you.” Percy sat down, pulling Jax down next to him in one of the empty sofas that littered the room. “All of you” Molly nodded, she and Arthur sat back down, both feeling apprehensive. Jax shrugged of his denim jacket, revealing the tattoos beneath. Molly adopted a slight scowl as she saw what decorated his arm. A night sky, blue, turquoise, green, purple. Stars twinkled. Trees silhouetted on the horizon, ending at his elbow. An owl soared through the sky, its shadow all of it that could be seen. Percy let out a shaky breath. 

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Jackson Rose” his voice was loud but unsure. His whole body quivered as the words were spewed forth. Jax’s arm snuck around his boyfriend’s waist, giving a comforting squeeze to Percy. It seemed that his family was struck dumb. That was until Charlie stood up. He made his way towards the boy on the sofa and extended a hand.

“A pleasure to meet you Jackson, my name’s Charles, Charlie for short.” Charlie said with a small smile. However as their hands met Molly seemed to snap out of the daze that she had found herself in.

“WHAT?!” the woman exclaimed loudly; the screech blocking out any hope that Jackson had of replying to Charlie’s polite introduction. “What do you mean _boyfriend_?” Molly screeched again. Percy would have run out of that place then and there never to return if he hadn't felt Jax’s reassuring squeeze. “How can you be dating a man? Let alone such a hooligan! It’s a disgrace Percy. I wont allow it.”

Molly stamped forward, her hands outstretched, ready to grab Percy from the clutches of whom she deemed to be a bad influence. Her hands scrambled with his t-shirt, pulling at the fabric as the red faced woman attempted to move her son. Percy refused to move. The t-shirt stretched further and further until a rip filled the quiet room. The front of Percy’s shirt was in his mother’s hand and the woman did not looked pleased.

“What in Merlin’s name are those Percy Ignatius Weasley?!” The woman almost screamed as her eyes zeroed in on her sons chest. Her eyes first flickered to his right bicep. A bird composed of musical notes was situated there, a treble clef made up the breast, musical notes spreading out across the skin, forming wings. The two nipple bars that pierced Percy’s nipples were the next point of observation, before Molly’s eyes flickered to the words ‘Love is Love’ that were situated on the right hand side of Percy’s chest, running across his ribs. Molly’s final look was to Percy’s hip, the splash of colour standing out brightly against the skin. 

Percy froze as his whole family’s eyes pinned to his chest. Jax quickly snapped to attention. Drawing the attention towards himself he stood up, blocking many a view of Percy’s form. He tugged off his own t-shirt, his back to the room, not caring for the gasps that rippled through the room as he did so. The large raven that extended across his shoulders was of no concern at the current time. He didn't have time to deal with the Weasleys’ reactions. Instead he coaxed up Percy’s arms, pulling his own shirt over his boyfriend’s form. He ran a soothing hand down his back, before pulling him into his arms. 

“I think that we should leave.” Jax said as he made his way toward the door. However he was stopped in his tracks. Bill stood in the doorway, seeming to have caught on to Jax’s plan before he could fully carry it out. 

“I don’t think that you should.” Bill rumbled out. The tone was not threatening, merely a suggestion. “I think we should talk about this like the adults that we are.” As he said this he shot a glare to his mother. “Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, I want you all to go up to your room.” The four of them stopped to look for their mother for conformation but before they could Bill’s voice, far angrier than they had ever heard it, echoed through the room. “Now!” he shouted. The four scurried upstairs, leaving the adults to talk. 

“I think it all best if we sit back down.” Bill said, his tone commanding. He was taking full control of the situation. “Charlie.” His brother’s eyes flickered towards him expectantly. “Go and get Jackson here a spares shirt. I’m sure one of yours will fit.” Charlie gave a nod before racing up the stairs two at a time. He returned several seconds later, his breath coming fast, as he handed the shirt to the now seated Jackson. Well, more like draped it over him as the young man still had Percy in his arms. Jax gave him a nod of thank however he did not move to put it on. Charlie then hurried over to the in the space next to Bill.

“Perce.” Jax whispered out, so only the boy in his arms could hear him. “Perce I need you to look at me love.” Percy lifted his head, his sad eyes meeting with his boyfriends as he did so. “I think that your family wants to talk to us love, can you sit on the sofa for me?” Percy gave a sigh. He knew he was acting like a child but right now all he wanted to do was for Jax to take him home and for them to cuddle on the bed watching shitty television. 

Percy shuffled across his boyfriends lap, huffing as he felt the warmth leave him. He let his head flop back as he seated himself back onto the sofa. Jax then pulled on the t-shirt that had been trapped across him, his arm shielding most of the tattoos that littered his body from the view of the rest of the room. He was sure they didn't need any more surprises today. 

“So…” Charlie mumbled out, attempting to think of something to say that would break the ice that was consuming the room. “How long of you two been dating?” his voice was overly cheery, the smile that was plastered on was forced. Molly did little more than scowl in the corner of the room. Percy and Jax glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Charlie.

“Eight month, nine next Tuesday.” Percy said quietly. A fond smile crept onto his lips. His eyes flickered toward his lover, a small blush marring his freckled cheeks as their eyes met. He slipped his hand into Jax’s and the smile grew as his boyfriend interlocked their fingers. 

“How could you not tell us Percy?” Molly whined. “How could you have changed so much, my little baby. I don't understand what happened to you” the woman continued. She pulled out a hankie, blowing her nose and dabbing at her dry eyes. Percy sighed. The woman was always playing the victimised mother role. 

“Wow that’s a long time.” Bill cut in, totally ignoring his mother’s ramblings. “So you're in Gryffindor as well Jackson?” It was mostly meant as a statement, the man assumed that the answer would be in the affirmative. Percy cleared his throat nervously, while Jax’s eyes hardened. 

“No I’m in Slytherin.” Jax said through gritted teeth, ready to defend himself. Molly let out another wail as she heard the words. 

“A Slytherin. How could you Percy?” Her high pitched voice hurt the ear drums of all the members of the room. Arthur, for the first time, decided that he needed to intervene. 

“Molly” he said gently. “why don't we just listen to what the boys have to say.” He ran a hand across his wife’s back. She finally stopped wailing. “So Percy” Arthur attempted to continue the line of conversation that his sons had started. “why don't you tell us about how you and Jackson met?” Percy gave a nod. He and Jax had already planned for any and all questions that might come up. This was an easy one. Percy reeled off the fabricated story about the fact that he had met Jax in a library. That the two had ended up doing work together, spending more time together until Jax had finally asked him out. He watched as his father and brothers lapped it up. He was sure if he told them the true story then they would not be so understanding. 

The next hour was spent telling mostly fabricated stories to their family about Percy and Jax’s relationship. It seemed that Arthur, Bill and Charlie were perfectly accepting of the new found relationship. They enthusiastically discussed the ins and outs of Percy’s relationship. However it seemed that Molly was much more reluctant to accept them. So as it reached one o'clock they did not expect the protest that she would be putting up when they stated that they were leaving. 

“No Percy. I won’t allow it. You and” she hesitated. “You and Jackson shall stay.” she managed to force out. Percy could tell that she was having trouble with what she was saying but at least she was trying. “You can stay in your room tonight and spend christmas with the family.” 

Percy looked to Jax; partly for permission, mostly for reassurance. He nodded. Percy turned back toward his mother.

“I suppose…we could stay. It is Christmas after all.” Molly grinned, a wide and joyful grin. She pulled him into a gentle hug. She didn't want to let him go. 

* * *

It took time for Molly to accept the relationship. Even longer for her to accept that the fact that her son was dating a Slytherin. Due to the horrors that were surrounding them. The death and destruction that seemed to hang in the air around every Slytherin, or so the media would have everyone believe, it was difficult for the woman to find any common ground with Jax. However discovering that he was a muggleborn had helped. It hadn't helped much, but it had helped. Therefore when Charlie announced that he was dating a young male Bulgarian dragon tamer from Durmstrang by the name of Toma Stefanov she took it better than any of the rest of the family had expected. There was a little sobbing and a look of disappointment but when Molly was introduced to the young man that her son was dating she got along with him much better than she had initially done so with Jax.

Of course teasing from Fred and George was still a regular occurrence in the Weasley household. It was, however, much more friendly and less vicious than it had been in the past. The years ticked on and it seemed that the family could only get closer. Percy got a job in the Ministry, working his way up through the ranks. However, no-one that he worked with knew anything about the boyfriend that he had who was working his way to becoming an english professor in the muggle world. After graduating Hogwarts Jax had studied for his A-Levels. He had managed to achieve AAB and had found himself able to study English Literature at York University. Percy was proud of him. Percy also failed to tell the rest of his colleges that he had a lucrative business composing and preforming his music in muggle bars. There were certain things that they didn't need to know. 

They did however notice when he had stood up for what he believed in. Over the years Percy had stood up for Harry Potter. The boy was like a member of the family and if the past few years had taught him anything, it was that through thick and thin that there was always a way that family could get through it. After the Goblet of Fire incident, even when the media and most of the public had turned against the young man, Percy publicly supported the boy that was almost a brother. He didn't directly contact Harry and was sure that the young man had no idea, but he had defended the Potter whenever he could. 

During the year that Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone missing Percy had had to be less public about his support. Voldemort’s take-over of most of the wizarding world had lead to the feeling that every member of society was being watched. That they were all walking on eggshells, or broken glass. One wrong step, one slip and your bloody footprints would be there for the world to see. Percy distanced himself from his family and anyone related to the order of the Phoenix, attempting to pass them any information without it being linked back to him. It was a hard year. He was unable to see Jackson. Any contact with the muggle world and he may be discovered. Both he and Jackson would be tortured and killed, with no mercy. Percy was also unable to talk to any of his family. It was lonely and stressful. He was ashamed to say that five new scars were added to the tapestry on his body during that year. However, the battle of Hogwarts had been a pivotal moment. A changing point when all those who still had a sliver of hope. It was a call to arms. Many people heeded the call. Percy was one of them.

* * *

Percy flicked his wand, sparks skittering across the room in a flash, connecting with the chest of yet another death eater. The masked individual fell to the floor with a thump. Percy’s eyes darted toward Fred, the young man panting harshly, blood and sweat dripping from his brow. Percy then noticed a man before him. The man was covered in dust and dirt. His usual pristine robes and hair a disheveled mess. He smirked.

“Hello, Minister!” He called out jovially. His head tilted to the side, his blue eyes sparkling. “Did I mention I’m resigning?” He purred playfully. 

"You’re joking, Perce!” Fred almost choked, his voice filled with humour. “You actually are joking, Percy…” The boy sounded both amused and saddened. However Percy couldn't pay attention. His eyes were drawn away by the approach of yet another figure coming toward them. The death eater’s wand was raised and Percy’s eyes widened in fear. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were — “ Fred continued. However before he could get further Percy threw himself atop his brother. He pushed him to the ground seconds before an explosion rocked the corridor. Percy’s body shielded his brother’s as the debris flew at high speed through the enclosed space. Percy’s body ignited with pain as shards of metal, wood, stone, bombarded his body. He clenched his teeth as he felt something plunge into his back. Hot blood gushed from the wound. Percy felt in run down his back like a waterfall. 

“Percy!” Fred’s panicked voice called out. Percy’s eyes felt heavy. “Percy. Percy please stay awake. Please!” Percy heard the voice but he couldn't understand the words. He could only focus on the heaviness of his eyelids. They flickered shut and his world faded into nothing more than a haze of blackness. The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name before he sunk into oblivion. 

* * *

As Percy’s eyes flickered open all he was aware of was the pain rippling through each and every part of his body. His eyes were blinded by a harsh and burning light. He blinked. The next several minuted were spent letting his eyes flicker open and closed until he could no longer fell his retinas being burnt. He looked around. His mind was unwilling to put the species together. His brain was too groggy for it to recognise the bedroom that he had not set foot in in over a year and a half. However it couldn't fail to notice the lump that lay at his side.

Percy silently groaned as he attempted to sit up, willing himself to see who it was that was at his side. As he pushed himself up further a pained moan was forced from his chest. It sounded through the room, louder than he had expected. As soon as the sound was released the lump beside him shot up. A hand was set over his chest, gently pushing him back onto the flat of his back. 

“No Perce, no” a soothing voice called to him. Percy let the hand guide him, his brain recognising the familiar voice. One that he had longed to hear for the past year and a half. One that he had missed so dearly. A face came into his vision and Percy could do nothing more than smile, tears filling his eyes. Even with the pain he brought a hand up to the man’s face. 

“Jackson” he managed to whisper out as he let a hand run across the stubbled cheek. Percy was too relieved to see his lover, to hear his voice, to see the changes in the man. His eyes were tired, black circles under them. His face was thinner, his cheeks looking far more hollow then they had eighteen months ago. His voice was gruff and his hair unkempt. However Percy didn't care. All he cared was that Jackson was here. They were finally back together. 

“I love you Jax.” Percy murmured out, before his eyes closed again and he fell into the realm of Morpheus once more. 

* * *

Percy woke again three days later. Jackson was there to sooth him. To comfort him. To tell him all that had happened. The battle was over. It seemed that they had won. Percy had been out for two weeks and in that time it seemed that the wizarding world had utterly changed. Percy had managed to save Fred, the young man had got away with little more than a few cuts and bruises. Percy on the other hand had had a large piece of wood pierce him through the back. It had pierced through the skin and into his kidneys. The force of the rest of the shrapnel had broken an arm and a leg. However that large piece of wood had done the most damage. It had jolted into his spine, shattering several vertebrate, casing fragments of bone to become littered throughout his body. Blood had filled the space that his lungs were supposed to fill, several lungs poking through the delicate membrane that protected the organs. Percy had very nearly died. It had only been Fred’s quick thinking that had stopped that. He had cast any and all healing spells that he could remember. Protecting his brother from any death eaters that came near, while attempting to take the older Weasley to the hospital wing.

Percy was confined to bed-rest at the Burrow for the next two weeks and only with the help of many potions and spells was he finally able to make the trip downstairs with the help of Jackson on each and every step. The months after that were spent fixing all that had been broken. Family, friends and lovers became reconnected. Percy was the most happy that he could ever remember being. His family close and Jackson closer. No one seemed to care for differences anymore. Molly no longer saw anything wrong with her sons. It seemed that the death and destruction that had surrounded them had made everyone realise that there was nothing more important than each other. It mattered not if people did not conform or if they were a little different. They were family and that was all that mattered.

On Christmas Eve Percy was given something that lead to the happiest day of his life. A key. A key to a small flat in London that Jax had bought them one that they could move into within the week. So a week later when Percy walked through the threshold of the flat. He took Jax’s hand in his and prepared to live the rest of his life. He was happy and he was determined to remain so. As long as he had Jax by his side and his family to support him, he was sure that he always would be.      


End file.
